Megumi's choice
by esthered
Summary: Megumi and Sanosuke get into a huge fight! Sano cheating on Megumi? What happens next? Will Megumi ever forgive Sano? And who will she choose in the end between Sano and... [COMPLETE!] [Rated for language.]
1. Sano's alterego side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters!

I'm back with my new story! I hope this one will gain better and more reviews!

------

"Get away from me, Sano! You're inconsiderate and conceited! I hate you!" Megumi said with tears in her eyes.

"Go then! I couldn't give two hoots about you anymore." Sano yelled angrily.

Megumi ran as fast as she could down the riverside. She couldn't believe how Sanosuke was so insensitive towards her feelings. She regretted marrying him. She regretted even confessing her love for him. She still could remember that very night...

------

"You got beaten up _again?_ God help me. Sano, won't you ever stop fighting?" Megumi lectured as she dressed Sano's wounds.

"That stupid guy thought he was so great! I could've given him a few more punches if he didn't attack me secretly with that knife!" Sano boasted.

"Sigh... Sano... You need to grow up." Megumi said with a small giggle.

Sano laughed as well and suddenly the both of them found themselves in an awkward state of silence. Since when did the both of them ever joke together?

"You know what... I want to thank you." Sano murmured quietly.

"Thank me for what...? There, the dressing's all done!" Megumi answered.

Sano turned around and faced Megumi. Their cheeks flushed as their eyes met.

"Erm... For always dressing my wounds and taking care of me." Sano said feeling embarrassed.

"Ha! Ha! It's okay, rooster head. Since when did you become so polite?" Megumi asked with a smile.

"I-I don't know. I-I really love you, Megumi-san!" Sano exclaimed!

Sano quickly pulled Megumi's face to him and kissed her lips. Shocked, Megumi didn't resist or fight back. She couldn't believe Sano revealed his feelings for her. After all the times when they fought or argued, Megumi thought Sano hated her for real. She never ever thought that Sano had feelings for her as well.

Pulling away, Sano saw Megumi's shocked face.

"I'm sorry... I really love you. I know we've always been bickering and arguing, but I hope you know that all these times... My feelings for you have grown. You are really a wonderful woman, Megumi-san." Sano muttered shyly.

Megumi noticed Sanosuke's shyness and smiled.

"Sano... You're really such a baka!" Megumi said and pulled Sano in for another kiss. And from then on, they were inseparable.

------

Megumi finally stopped running and walked down slowly, contemplating. How could she ever love such a crude man? Her eyes brimmed with tears as she recalled all the hurtful words Sano ever said and especially when he kissed Tae. He cheated on her. Yes, Sanosuke obviously cheated on her. How has he got the right to be angry with her, then? Megumi squatted down and broke into tears as she recalled the incident.

------

"Kaoru, let's stop over to the restaurant to see how Tae and Tsubame are doing!" Megumi said.

"Sure. We're done with the grocery shopping anyway. Let's surprise them by the back door!" Kaoru said cheekily.

The two girls giggled as they walked through the back alley. Suddenly, they heard two voices conversing rather secretly.

"Tae, I've brought some biscuits for you. I hope you enjoy them!" Sanosuke said.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Sano. I hope you've got something for Megumi as well." Tae said appreciatively.

"Tae... You're so beautiful." Sano murmured.

Tae's cheeks flushed red as she made some excuse to go back in to the restaurant. Suddenly, Sano hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're really beautiful, Tae. I can't keep my eyes off you." Sano said.

"B-But... Sano! Stop it!" Tae exclaimed loudly and ran into the restaurant.

Megumi dropped her grocery bags. She couldn't believe what she just saw. How can Sano ever do this to her? She trusted him... She trusted him with her heart. And he just shattered it into a million pieces. Sano saw Megumi and immediately got a shock. Megumi turned and ran back to the dojo while Kaoru incessantly yelled at Sano for being an insensitive jerk.

Megumi packed her clothes and prepared to leave the dojo when she saw Sano standing at the dojo entrance.

"Megumi... I can explain. No wait, actually I can't. But still, listen to me! Please!" Sano begged.

"Go on. Explain why you kissed Tae. I'm sure she didn't force you." Megumi mocked.

"I went to the restaurant to pay up for some of my debts and at the same time brought Tae and Tsubame some biscuits. And at that point of time, I don't know... My heart just started racing and I just kissed Tae. I'm sorry, Megumi. I really am." Sano apologized weakly.

"Save it, Sano. I can't believe you did this! You're such a flirt!" Megumi shouted.

"I already apologized! What else do you want?!" Sano demanded.

"Nothing..." Megumi said as her tears dropped from her eyes. "I want nothing more from you."

"Why do you have to be so oversensitive? You're always flirting with Kenshin as well!" Sanosuke proclaimed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! YOU KNOW I'M JUST TEASING KAORU AND YOU'RE BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE! Get away from me, Sano! You're inconsiderate and conceited! I hate you!" Megumi said with tears in her eyes.

------

Megumi could still hear the shouting and bickering in her mind. She was so tired of all these arguments. She was tired of Sanosuke hurting her time and time again. She needed to get away from the dojo, from everyone. She couldn't stand the thought of Sanosuke kissing Tae. She needed a new life. So then she decided to walk to Kyoto to visit Misao and Aoshi.

------

I hope you guys like this story! I had the idea after watching the episode where Megumi prayed for Sanosuke at the temple with Kaoru and Misao. The next chapter's going to be a shocker, at least in my opinion. Well, please read and review!!! I'll really appreciate it! Thanks!


	2. Life Moving On

Okay, I take back my words! This chapter isn't a shocker at all. It was too long and I needed to break down the chapters. So I guess the next chapter would be the shocker. Anyways, enjoy the story people, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Gomen-nasai, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters!

----------

"You're such an insolent fool, Sano! Why did you have to hurt Megumi like that? It's your fault and yet you're still angry with her? I can't believe you've turned out to be some insensitive, inconsiderate jerk! I can't believe you!" Kaoru scolded Sano.

'I can't believe myself... What came over me? Why did I shout at Megumi when it's clearly my fault? Why did I kiss Tae? Something must be wrong with my brain. Megumi is right. I'm really a baka.' Sano thought to himself.

"Answer me, Sano! Don't just sit there aimlessly!" Kaoru yelled.

"I don't know, Kaoru. I don't know why I did that. I'm such a fool. I can't believe I hurt Megumi like that. I'm such a fool." Sano said as he shook his head.

"Sigh. I'm so mad at you, Sano! I don't even know where Megumi is right now. Wait till Kenshin hears about this. He's going to go ballistic!" Kaoru lectured.

"You're right... Where did Megumi go? I need to find her." Sano said as he prepared to leave the dojo.

"Don't be a baka, Sano. It's going to rain." Kaoru said as she looked up to the sky. "Wait till tomorrow when the rain stops. Kenshin and the rest will help you find Megumi as well."

"Sigh... You're right. I'm such a baka!" Sano scolded himself as he walked into the dojo.

------

"Megumi-san! It's so nice of you to visit! How did you get here?" Misao asked with a shock.

"I took a ride on a carriage. You don't mind putting me up for a few days till I find a place to rent?" Megumi asked as she puts down her bags.

"No! Of course not! What happened to you, Megumi? Your eyes are all swollen and red. Did you have a fight with Sanosuke?" Misao asked.

"Sano... He... H-He cheated on me..." Megumi answered as she broke down in tears for the umpteenth time.

Misao's face turned red with fury and anger as Megumi's words sank into her head. How can Sano treat his wife this way? Misao was extremely ticked off.

"How can he be so incorrigible? Don't worry, Megumi. I'll get him back for you if it's the last thing I do! Come on, Megumi. Don't need to feel so sad for a man who treats you this way!" Misao said as she helped Megumi bring her things into the Aoiya.

----------

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kenshin and Yahiko exclaimed loudly in shock.

"I-I kissed Tae. And Megumi saw everything." Sano said embarrassingly.

"YOU BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! You're so stupid you know, Sano?" Yahiko shouted.

"Sano, I'm terribly disappointed in you. I thought you would be true to Megumi. Why did you do it? Do you even have feelings for Tae?" Kenshin asked.

"No... I don't love Tae at all. At that point of time, it just happened. I don't even know why I did it. But Tae seemed so beautiful at that time and I felt like I _had_ to do it. And I even yelled at Megumi while it was my fault. I feel like such a jerk." Sano explained quietly.

"Well, apparently you turned out to be one! Fancy saying all those hurtful words to Megumi! I won't be surprised if she's out at the bridge now trying to take her life!" Kaoru scolded.

"It can't be! Will she really do that?" Sano asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Megumi's a strong woman. She won't let herself get affected by useless men like _you_." Kaoru answered sarcastically.

"Okay, here's the plan. We go to Aoiya first thing in the morning to see if Megumi's there. If not, we'll back track to Tokyo and find her. Is that all right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes... I think that'll be a good idea." Sano said glumly as he walked to his room.

"Such a baka..." Yahiko said as he shook his head and walked out of the dojo.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru look at each other and sigh. They can only hope they're relationship don't turn out like Megumi and Sano's.

----------

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Misao-chan." Megumi said while sipping her tea quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Megumi. That fool Sanosuke should be the one feeling sorry!" Misao said angrily.

"Please don't bring it up Misao..." Megumi said softly, putting down her tea cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry Megumi. Gomen-nasai! Rest well, okay? If you need anything just ask me!" Misao said as she prepared to leave the room.

"Thanks a lot, Misao. But I think I'm going to take a walk now. I need to get some fresh air to clear my mind." Megumi said.

"Yes I think that'll do you some good. Have fun!" Misao said with a smile.

Megumi walked out of the Aoiya and saw the bustling activity of the city. How long has it been since she's traveled on her own? She couldn't wait to do some exploring. She's pushing all her thoughts of Sano to the back of her head. With a smile on her face, Megumi begin to explore the city of Kyoto.

----------

"Wake up, Sano! It's time to leave!" Kaoru yelled from outside the room.

"Ugh... Oh right... Megumi... Sigh." Sano mumbled to himself while waking up from his slumber.

Sliding the door open, Sano walked out and splashed some water on his face. He was good to go retrieve his wife. At least he thought so.

"You're finally ready, huh? Kenshin and Yahiko are waiting. Let's go." Kaoru said fiercely. She still has not forgiven him for what he has done to Megumi.

As Sano and Kaoru joined Yahiko and Kenshin at the front of the dojo, Sano was getting worried as thoughts ran through his mind. What would he say to Megumi when he found her? Would she give him a slap and embarrass him? Most importantly, will he go psycho and yell at her again? Sano didn't know. All he could do was slowly walk down the road to Kyoto.

----------

"May I know where the road to the medicine shop owned by Takuya is?" Megumi asked a shopkeeper.

"It's just straight and turn left at the fish shop. But be careful, it's a pretty deserted place." The shopkeeper answered.

"Thanks a lot!" Megumi said and waved goodbye.

Megumi had always wanted to visit the famous medicine shop in Kyoto where there is medicine so rare that the owner has at least _five robbery attempts_ per week. Luckily Takuya the shopkeeper was an accomplished sword master and can fight off those robbers.

Megumi has never felt so free! She could finally go to a medicine shop without Sano complain of being bored, or Sano complaining that he's hungry. She could finally do anything she wanted to do. Soon, she reached the medicine shop.

"Welcome, welcome! What can I get for you today, pretty lady?" Takuya the shop owner asked Megumi.

"Ha! Ha! Thank you. I'm just here to visit your shop to look around. I'm a medicinal practitioner as well and I've heard your shop has lots of rare medicine types." Megumi answered with a smile.

"Oh so you're a doctor?! That's good. Could you do me a favor? My hired doctor is out of town and this man has cut wounds so deep that he's bleeding profusely. Do you mind helping me stitch him up?" Takuya responded.

"No! Of course not! Let me look at him right away!" Megumi said with zeal and excitement.

Takuya led Megumi into the room. Megumi washed her hands and turned to the patient when she saw...

"Hajime Saito? What are you doing here?!" Megumi asked in shock.

"My thigh wounds opened up again. Don't I have the right to be treated?" Saito asked sarcastically as he smoked on a cigarette.

"These wounds are bad... We have to stitch them up immediately!" Megumi said

as she took the needle and thread from the box.

After two hours or so, Saito's wounds are finally stitched and bandaged. Megumi sighed as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you very much, Megumi-san. I appreciate your help." Takuya told Megumi.

"Ah it was nothing. I face cases like this everyday. Saito you have to prevent your wounds from opening up time to time again!" Megumi lectured.

"I can't help it. My job expects me to fight and be on the go all the time." Saito replied bluntly.

"Just get some rest now, okay?" Megumi said as she noticed Saito's burning amber eyes.

"Thank you for your concern..." Saito said with a smirk.

Megumi walked out of the room and sat down on Takuya's counter pondering. Her life has been pretty hectic the past two days. With Sanosuke kissing Tae and yelling at her, with her running away to Aoiya and now stitching up Saito Hajime's wounds. She felt so tired. As if she just wanted some light-hearted fun for once.

"Miss Megumi, a penny for your thoughts?" Takuya asked as he walked out of the room Saito was resting in.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just day dreaming. Anyway, can I buy some medicine? I need them for some patients in Tokyo." Megumi asked distantly.

"To thank you for helping me stitch up my patient's wounds, I can give you the medicine for free, Miss Megumi. You seem to know Saito well...?" Takuya asked Megumi curiously.

"As you know, Saito fought with Himura Kenshin against Shishio, yes? Well, Kenshin is my close friend and we live in the same dojo back at Tokyo. There was once when Saito came to Tokyo to seek out Kenshin. That was how I knew him." Megumi answered as her mind drifted to another place.

"Interesting... Well, so what do you suggest we do about Saito? Is he to rest here?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, if that's possible. Saito's leg wounds are pretty serious and I think, come to the looks of it, it's about the third time that it has opened up. It needs to heal properly. And probably prescribe him some medicine to enhance the healing." Megumi said professionally.

"I think you're right, Miss Megumi. I'll give him some medicine right now. And whatever medicine you need, just take it from the counter." Takuya said with a grin.

"Thank you very much, Takuya-san. I'll go back to the Aoiya to put my stuff and I'll come back to look after Saito." Megumi said as she picked the medicines.

"Yes, I think that'll be a good idea." Takuya said as he walked Megumi to the door.

----------

"How long more till Kyoto...?" Yahiko complained.

"See that house ahead? I think we can reach by nightfall." Kenshin said, pointing to a small hut down the road.

"I'm really worried about Megumi. If I can't find her at the Aoiya I'll be really frantic." Sano said as he crushed rocks on the way.

"Easy for you to say since you're the one who drover her away in the first place!" Kaoru retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I've learnt my mistake!" Sano said irritably.

So there they go down the road to Kyoto to find Megumi. Hopefully Megumi will forgive Sanosuke and return back to her normal life. But would she?

----------

This is chapter two! What do you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this story compared to my last one. Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that the main pairing in this whole story isn't Megumi and Sano. So look out for the next chapter which would be up pretty soon since I enjoy writing this story so much! Please read and review! Thank you all so much!! )


	3. Finally a new love

This is bad. I'm getting less reviews than I used to. Sob. But it's okay! I'll try harder this time round! :) Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Arigato!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

----------

"Takuya-san! I'm back from the Aoiya!" Megumi called out as she entered the shop.

No answer. Megumi searched around the shop finding Takuya and finally came to Saito's room.

"Takuya went out to collect some herbs." Saito said coldly as he walked up to Megumi.

"You shouldn't be walking around. What if your thigh wounds open up again?" Megumi lectured.

"I couldn't really care less. You can always stitch them up for me again." Saito answered with a smirk yet again.

Megumi rolled her eyes and groaned. Saito has always been know for his quick wit and sarcarsm. How can she ever deal with it?

"Let me check on those wounds." Megumi said as Saito sat down on the bed.

Megumi untied the bandages and checked the stitches. No blood was flowing out nor was there any sign of infection. She put some herb medicine on his stitches and bandaged them up again. She couldn't believe she was doing this for Saito. The man who attacked her husband and almost caused him to die.

"So how are you and your little husband...?" Saito asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"I don't have to answer your nonsensical questions." Megumi snapped.

"By the looks of it, you seem to be here alone in Kyoto. Why? Running away from your husband?" Saito answered with a light chuckle.

Megumi pondered over Saito's words. Was she really running away from Sanosuke? Recalling all these thoughts put a dart through her heart. Why must this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Tears brimmed at the brink of her eye and she struggled to blink them away.

"Is that tears I see, Megumi-san?" Saito asked sarcastically as he took a long drag.

Megumi's lip shivered. Her life was already a mess, and Saito still made fun of her. Her heart felt like it was crumbling under pressure. She couldn't take it anymore. Megumi ran out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. Saito was at the back yelling at her asking her where she was going, but she couldn't care less. She just ran and ran till she reached a small hut. Finally she stopped and looked around.

"Where am I?" Megumi asked herself.

There was a small deserted straw hut at the edge of the road and a small shrine to the Gods. The surroundings was exceptionally quiet.

"Shucks. I better get back to the Aoiya. I've never been here before." Megumi said out loud as she surveyed the area.

"A beautiful woman... All alone?" A stranger's voice said as several voices behind sniggered.

Megumi turned around and faced five men with swords at their sides.

"W-What do you want?" Megumi stammered as she took a step back.

"Such a fine day... What are you doing all alone, miss?" The stranger answered.

"None of your business." Megumi snapped back as she tried to get past the five men.

"Now now, now. You don't expect us to let you walk the road back alone...?" The stranger said with a sly smile.

The other four men grabbed Megumi as the stranger walked towards her face to face. He carassed her chin with a finger and laughed.

"You don't happen to have any money, do you?" The stranger said as he held Megumi's waist.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Megumi screamed and struggled.

"Go ahead and scream, pretty lady. Once I'm done with you, you'll be up in heaven." The stranger chuckled.

The stranger tried to undress Megumi and took her money. Megumi struggled with all her might but she was just too weak and she was outnumbered. Now she regrets never taking up Kendo.

"Bring her into the hut." The stranger ordered the other four guys as he signaled towards the straw hut. "It's time for some fun, boys."

"LET ME GO!!! YOU BASTARDS!" Megumi screamed and kicked into the air.

"You better shut that mouth of yours before I cut your throat!" The stranger said as he reached for his sword.

"Now look who's here... The five bullies of Kyoto. Trying to take advantage of a harmless lady? I've been looking for you people." A deep voice asked.

"W-Who's talking?" The stranger said as he turned back.

Saito Hajime stood at the edge of the road and flicked his cigarette on the floor.

"I don't appreciate men like you." Saito said coldly.

"Get him, boys!" The stranger shouted.

The four men pushed Megumi to the floor and ran towards Saito, removing their swords from their sheath. Saito went into his Gatotsu stance. Swords clashed and Saito easily got rid of the four men. He stood face to face with the stranger as Megumi looked at Saito helplessly from the ground.

"Why you little... I'm going to avenge my men if it's the last thing I do!" The stranger said as he ran towards Saito with his sword.

The stranger thrust his sword towards Saito's chest only to have Saito counter him with his Gatotsu. The next thing that Megumi saw was the tip of Saito's sword thrust into the stranger's forehead. The prey was eliminated by Meiji's wolf.

Saito walked towards Megumi and held out his hand. Megumi was on the floor trembling. She took Saito's hand and stood up.

"Oh Saito..." Megumi cried as she broke out into tears and hugged Saito. Saito was taken aback. "Why? Why must all these happen to me? First Sano cheated on me, then this has to happen. Why must all these happen to me?"

"That crude man cheated on you?" Saito asked as he pulled away from Megumi.

"H-He kissed Tae at the restaurant. He couldn't even give me a proper explaination. He said he just had to do it at that point of t-time." Megumi stammered.

"That restaurant waitress? How rude... As cold as I may be, I will never cheat on my love." Saito said as he gazed into Megumi's swollen eyes.

Megumi tried to blink away the tears and she stared into Saito's amber eyes. He gave his first half-hearted smile in a long time. Megumi felt a certain warmth sweeping over her. How can she feel like this with such a man?

"Saito..." Megumi murmured.

Suddenly, a dizzy spell came over her and she squatted down. Black. Pitch black. She couldn't see anything. The last thing she remembered was Saito calling her name. The numbness.

----------

"Kenshin! What are you doing here?!" Misao exclaimed.

"Misao-dono. Nice to see you again. Is Megumi here?" Kenshin asked with a nod.

Misao's facial expression changed after she saw Sanosuke walk out to the front from behind Kenshin. Kaoru and Yahiko were desperately trying to convince him to shut up.

"Misao-chan. Please tell me where's Megumi. I really need to find her. Is she here?" Sano asked with anxiety.

Misao stared at Sano for about three seconds and anger was running through her thoughts. Who ever knew that Sano would turn out to be such an asshole?

"She's not here. And you're not welcome, Sanosuke. Gomen-nasai, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko." Misao said.

And with that, Misao slammed the door of the Aoiya shut. She was pissed off with the fact that Sanosuke cheated on Megumi. And he gave such a lame excuse for his actions! Misao refused to open the door despite Kenshin and Sano incessantly knocking and shouting from outside.

"I've had enough of this. Futae No Kiwami!" Sano shouted as he blasted the door open with his extreme fist move.

Misao gaped as she saw the front door of the Aoiya blow open. Her body was thrown backwards from the impact and her arms and legs were cut and bruised by the little pieces of wood from the door. She was very ticked off this time.

"Aoshi-sama!!!" Misao yelled as she struggled to get up from the floor.

Aoshi came running down the stairs from his meditation room and saw the remains of the door on the floor and Misao struggling to pull herself up.

"What happened around here?" Aoshi asked.

"Get... That... Brute... Out of the Aoiya!" Misao said as she stared at Sanosuke.

Aoshi looked over to Sanosuke and saw Sano's impatient face. Behind him was Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko scolding him for breaking the door.

"I'm sorry. Misao refused to open the door. I need to find Megumi. It's extremely important." Sanosuke said almost pleadingly.

"Come in." Aoshi muttered as he helped Misao to stand up.

"You freaking fool! No wonder Megumi ran away from you! You're such an inconsiderate fool! First you cheated on Megumi, now you break our door! You really like destroying people's propery and their heart yeah!?" Misao shouted.

Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko walked into the Aoiya feeling guilty. They followed Aoshi and Misao into Aoshi's meditating room and sat down. Aoshi tended to Misao's wounds as Sanosuke sat there in regret.

"What do you want?" Misao snapped at Sanosuke as Aoshi finished bandaging her cuts.

"I want to find Megumi. I know she's here. I saw her things at the other room." Sanosuke replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So what if she came here? She's not here right now as you can see for yourself." Misao retorted.

"Where did she go? It's okay, I'll wait for her here till she gets back." Sanosuke said.

"I'm not her mother! I can't control where she goes and I wouldn't want an uncivilised brute like you hanging around the Aoiya!" Misao snapped as she banged her fist on the table.

"Gomen-nasai for imposing, Misao-dono, but I hope you will let us stay here and wait for Megumi so we can clear things up between the both of them." Kenshin said softly.

"Sigh... Fine. For the sake of the others, I will let you wait here, Sanosuke." Misao declared coldly.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Aoshi asked.

"Let _me_ explain." Misao uttered with fury with protests from Sanosuke.

----------

Megumi opened her eyes. The stale air smelled really bad and the air felt cold. Her body was too weak and she felt thirsty. Then she remembered all that has happened. Megumi looked around her. She was alone, all alone. Where was Saito? Megumi staggered as she tried to get up from the mattress. She was in the straw hut where Saito has saved her from the five men. The door opened.

"You're awake." Saito said as he walked into the room. "You should rest."

Saito walked towards Megumi and gave her some water from a bamboo container.

"Arigato." Megumi answered as she took a sip from the container.

"You over-exerted yourself, Megumi. You need to rest." Saito said as he took out a cigarette to smoke.

"It's okay... Saito. Why did you save me? How did you find me?" Megumi asked softly.

"You really want to know?" Saito asked as Megumi nodded.

"Well, after you ran out of the room crying, I just wanted to find out what was wrong with you so I followed you. And found you in trouble with those people. As for why I saved you... Is it wrong to save someone?" Saito answered bluntly.

"Well, no but... I mean, who were those people? And where are they now?" Megumi asked frantically.

"Disposed of them. Killed them. Eliminated them. They're the five bullies of Kyoto. Always raping women and robbing them. I've been looking for them for a long time. So this is their hideout... I never knew." Saito said as he looked around the hut.

"You killed them...? Why?!" Megumi demanded.

"For your information, Miss Megumi, I'm not Kenshin who uses a Sakabatou. And I don't easily let people off when I'm fighting." Saito answered plainly.

Saito looked at Megumi shaking her head. She was obviously not pleased with the killings. Saito felt a pinch in his heart. Was he falling for her, that's why he cared about what she thinks?

"You killed those people because of me. They didn't deserve it... No one does." Megumi uttered as she looked up into Saito's eyes.

"I killed them because I had to. Even if it weren't for you, if I found them another day, I would've killed them." Saito explained.

"You could have just knocked them unconcious." Megumi replied.

Saito couldn't think of a quick comeback. His eyes were locked to Megumi's and they didn't seem to want to leave. Megumi was drawn deep into Saito's burining amber eyes. The colour of a leopard's coat. A deep searching meaning at every angle. Saito seemed so ethereal. Megumi leaned in closer and after a few seconds, they kissed.

'What's happening?! Why am I kissing Saito...? But I can't help it... He seems so perfect and mysterious. He's like a puzzle waiting to be solved.' Megumi thought to herself.

'I'm kissing the fox-doctor. What's going on? She's so beautiful. Her black hair. Her red lips. She's a total different woman. She's a woman I want to love.' Saito thought in his head.

Saito and Megumi were on the floor kissing and they couldn't stop. Not that they wanted to. Both of them felt a certain attraction to each other. Like Megumi and Sanosuke before they confessed their love. Megumi never ever thought that she would ever like a man like Saito. She finally found someone who could act their age. Someone who wasn't impatient and rash. Someone who could finally make her happy. Saito's hand pushed Megumi's head closer to his. He could feel her warmth and delicate kiss. Finally, they pulled away.

"I-I can't believe this is actually happening." Megumi panted.

"Neither can I..." Saito answered.

"What do we do now?" Megumi asked.

"Do you want me to accompany you back to the Aoiya...?" Saito said with a smile. He wanted more time with this woman.

"I-I think that'll be a good idea... But don't tell anyone about our relationship..." Megumi said with a sly smile.

"So you've got your husband back. You took your revenge." Saito declared with a light chuckle.

"It's different this time. I'm really attracted to you." Megumi said with her finger touching Saito's strong jawbone. Oh how she loved this man.

Saito chuckled softly and took Megumi's hand with his as they stood up and walked out of the hut. It was the first time in a long time when he smiled with pure happiness in his heart. Megumi couldn't be bothered with Sanosuke anymore. She just wanted her life to stay put like this forever. She wanted time to stop.

They walked together down the road back to the Aoiya and Saito plucked a flower from the roadside and gave it to Megumi. Megumi sighed a soft sigh of content. She has never recieved flowers from Sanosuke in her life. How could she ever be so blind? She chose a street gangster and yet a masculine real man was in front of her now.

"You know what..." Megumi said as she stopped in the middle of the road.

"What?" Saito asked as he took Megumi's hands in his again.

"I...I've never felt this way before. I really do like you, Saito." Megumi stammered.

"I feel the exact same way, Megumi." Saito replied and gave her a hug.

"I really want to thank you for saving me... They could have raped me and killed me. I was defenceless." Megumi said.

"Don't thank me. I would've done it for you anytime." Saito answered.

They continued their walk and finally reached the Aoiya. Megumi's eyes open wide in shock as she saw the door in a mess. She didn't know what had happened to the Aoiya. Frantic, she ran in shouting. Saito followed her into the Aoiya.

"Misao-chan?! Aoshi?! What happened?!" Megumi shouted with fear.

Misao heard Megumi's voice and ran down.

"Everything's fine, Megumi! Where have you been? By the way, you should know that-"

"-That I'm here. Megumi." Sanosuke said as he walked out of the room.

Megumi raised her palm to her mouth in shock. She didn't want Sano here. Not when she just found Saito. She wanted Sanosuke out of her life. She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. She didn't want to remember all the pain and hurt she went through. But somewhere deep in her small heart, she still loved Sanosuke.

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko stepped out of the room and greeted Megumi. They all walked down the stairs and stood in front of her.

"What... When? Why?" Megumi stammered.

"I came to get you back, Megumi." Sanosuke said with his boyish grin.

"What...? No... I don't want any of this... NO!" Megumi shouted as she took a step back.

Saito walked in front of Megumi and shielded her.

"Hajime? What are you doing here?" Kenshin and Sano asked at the same time.

"This_ is_ Kyoto, mind you. I live in this area." Saito replied.

"As in... Why are you with Megumi?" Sano asked.

"Why can't I be with her? We met at the medicine shop, you fool. And I don't think I'm going to let you take her back anytime soon." Saito challenged.

"What has this got to do with you, Hajime?! Why are you shielding her?" Sano retorted angrily. "You don't know anything!"

"This one thinks we all have to talk." Kenshin declared seriously.

"Why don't we just sit down and talk properly?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't... I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO!" Megumi screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks yet again.

Megumi was confused. She still loved Sanosuke, but she didn't want to just leave Saito. She didn't know where to turn, or who to choose. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to think things straight. Too many thoughts are running through her head. Dizziness came over her once again. Pitch black.

"Megumi-san!" Sanosuke and Saito yelled.

----------

So how did I do? Tell me if Megumi should choose Sanosuke or Saito! Actually I've pretty much got the idea in mind, but it's pretty heart-breaking. Tell me who you readers want Megumi to choose! Please please please read and REVIEW! Click the button! You know you want to! :) Till next time!


	4. The beat goes on

Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! Everyone wants Sano and Megumi back together... But I don't know. I really love Saito. He's like my favourite!! Haha. Read on and see what happens! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!!

----------

"It's all your fault! If you had not turned up, she wouldn't have fainted!" Saito barked.

"Why are you so protective of Megumi? Nothing concerns you, Hajime!" Sano retorted loudly.

"It's none of your business either, Sagara. Go back to being a street gangster." Saito said with a smirk.

"Why you little...!" Sanosuke said as he got ready to punch Saito.

Kaoru and Yahiko were both trying to hold back Sanosuke.

"I think you two need to stop bickering. It won't help Megumi in anyway. No one knows what has happened to her... I think I'll go check on her now." Kenshin proclaimed as he left the room.

----------

"Megumi... Megumi? Can you wake up?" Kenshin asked softly while prodding her arm.

"Ugh... Where am I..." Megumi responded with her eyes half opened.

"You're in the Aoiya. How do you feel?" Kenshin asked again.

"Ugh... My head... It's okay... I'm okay." Megumi said as she sat up. "What's going on?"

"Well, Sano, Saito and the rest are in the other room. I'm here for you, Megumi. Tell me what's going on?"

Megumi couldn't hold back her tears. She was trying to wriggle out of this mess that she created for herself. Should she tell Kenshin the truth? Or should she simply just run away again? She couldn't hold back anymore. She needed someone to talk to.

"A-After the fight with Sano, I-I ran to the Aoiya... Misao was very kind to take me in. After that I took a walk to the f-famous medicine shop and I met Saito there. I helped him stitch up his wounds and after awhile, he made me really upset with his words so I ran off to some deserted road. I-I got attacked by some gangsters, but Saito saved me. I fainted again, and he took care of me. After that... I don't know. W-We're just really attracted to each other. What am I to do, Kenshin?!" Megumi stammered.

"You and Saito?! Oro?! Sessha just can't believe it! But Megumi-dono, do you still love Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked kindly.

Megumi nodded her head slowly with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I think you need some time alone with the both of them. But before that, you should tell the truth to Sano. It's only fair to him." Kenshin explained.

"I-I think so too." Megumi murmured with her head facing the ground.

"Come on, Megumi-dono. Let's go face them now. It's now or never, but sessha will always be here for you." Kenshin said as he held out his hand and smiled.

Megumi took his hand and stood up. They both walked into the room where Saito and Sanosuke were in to face Megumi's reality.

----------

Megumi and Kenshin entered the room.

"Megumi-san!" Saito and Sanosuke exclaimed and stood up.

Both Megumi and Kenshin said nothing and they proceeded to the table and sat down, Megumi tried her best not to make any eye contact either Saito or Sanosuke.

"Megumi... Dai jou bu?" Sanosuke asked. (A/N: Dai jou bu means are you alright in japanese)

"H-Hai. Dai jo bu deska." Megumi answered.

"T-Thats good." Sano said as he sat down.

"I think its time Megumi told all of you the truth." Kenshin started.

Megumi nodded as Kenshin gave her the cue. She looked up to face the wary faces of both Saito and Sanosuke.

"Sano, I have something to tell you. While I was in Kyoto, Saito saved me from a bunch of rapists. He took care of me and... And I fell in love with him." Megumi stuttered.

"NANIKA?! This is impossible. Megumi tell me you're lying!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

Saito smiled as he lit up a cigarette. He was getting amused.

"I don't suppose you fell in love with her too, Saito?!" Sanosuke asked angrily.

"What do you think? Megumi is a wonderful woman. You're a fool not to treasure her. It's only right that men like me give her the happiness that she deserves." Saito answered coldly.

"B-But Saito, I think you know that deep in my heart, I still love Sanosuke. Regardless of what he has done to me." Megumi explained.

"Of course I know that, Megumi-san. I don't blame you at all." Saito replied.

"Megumi... I know it's my fault that I kissed Tae. I know I've said all those hurtful words to you. It's not your fault that you fell in love with Saito. I only can blame myself. But who do you want to be with? I need to know." Sanosuke said sadly.

"T-That's the problem. I don't know. I need to think things straight." Megumi responded.

"HAJIME!!! You seduced my wife! YOU BASTARD!!!" Sano shouted loudly as he shook Saito from his collar.

"Sanosuke! Stop it! That's the problem with you. You can't control your temper. And you're always so rash!" Megumi said angrily.

Sano was stumped when Megumi scolded him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't blame Megumi for liking Saito. He forced her to do this. If he didn't kiss Tae and shouted at her, she wouldn't run to Kyoto and found Saito. It was all his damn fault.

"Sessha thinks Megumi should have some alone time with both Sanosuke and Saito. Give her time to figure it out." Kenshin said.

"F-Fine." Sano agreed.

"Tomorrow morning, Megumi will have her alone time with Saito. And the next day with you, Sano. But for now, let Megumi rest. Her body is over-exerted and exhausted. Let her rest, okay? No more fighting." Kenshin said.

Everyone agreed and Megumi felt a huge relief in her heart. She finally got everything out of her heart. Now she just wanted to sleep. Everyone proceeded to their rooms and rested. Megumi layed down and thought about everything. Saito the gentleman, or Sanosuke the unpredictable? She gave a heavy sigh and drifted off to sleep.

----------

"Megumi-san." Saito greeted as Megumi walked down the stairs.

"Hai, Saito." Megumi responded with a smile.

"How are you feeling today?" Saito asked with concern.

"Much better, arigato. Where are the others?" Megumi asked.

"Kenshin and Kaoru are at the market, Yahiko's practicing Kendo, Misao and Aoshi are in the meditating room." Saito answered.

"W-Where's Sanosuke?" Megumi asked again.

"Let's just not talk about him today, shall we?" Saito said.

"Erm... Okay. Where do you want to go?" Megumi asked.

"Lets go to the Kyoto bridge since we're supposed to talk." Saito said with a smile.

"Sure. We better get going now." Megumi said as she walked towards the now-repaired door of the Aoiya.

----------

"That damn bastard Saito is out with my wife!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he walked around the road smashing rocks and trees.

"How can Megumi ever fall in love with him?" Sano asked out loud.

"Maybe because you're a rash and impatient fool?" Yahiko answered from the back.

"B-But she didn't have to pick Saito! Out of all the men! He was the one that attacked me and almost cost my life!" Sano shouted.

"Saito's really charming, don't you think? While I was at a restaurant at the market, there were all these girls gushing over him." Yahiko said.

"That baka! He thinks he can win over my wife. At least I don't go round attacking people sneakily posed as a medicine man! Argh!" Sano yelled as he kicked a rock.

"Why don't you be nicer and gentler towards Megumi. I think she'll appreciate that. Give her some flowers, or a nice piece of jewellery." Yahiko said.

"Ugh... Where do I get the money? I hardly have enough money to eat beef hot pot!" Sano exclaimed.

"Pluck some flowers from the roadside then. Those are free. Or get a job!" Yahiko said.

"A job?! Argh! Well, Megumi's going to get a surprise tomorrow. Flowers from yours truly!" Sano proclaimed proudly.

----------

A calm and breezy morning. Saito and Megumi leaned against the bridge of Kyoto facing the wide river.

"Are you hungry, Megumi-san?" Saito asked.

Megumi shook her head and looked at the view. She really appreciated Saito being here with her and she really did like him. But after Sano's appearance, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Megumi... About your choice, it's really not a problem if you don't choose me. I'm used to living the single life after Tokio left me." Saito said after he lit a cigarette.

"I really don't know, Saito. I don't know who to choose. I really enjoy being with you, but I don't know whether this happiness will last. You're really someone I've dreamt of being with since I was a kid. You really know how to make me happy. But Sano has just always been _there,_ you know? But I really do like you, Saito." Megumi explained with a downcast look.

Saito didn't reply or respond. He continued smoking his cigarette looking at the river and the people walking on the street. Finally, he answered her.

"I understand what you're saying, Megumi. You don't want to leave either me or Sanosuke, but he's more important, am I right?" Saito asked.

"I-I guess so... Would you hate me? If I chose Sanosuke?" Megumi asked back.

"No... I won't. We can always have a little fling again whenever you have a fight with Sano. I guess our relationship can't last in the long run. I admit that, but I hope you know that you'll always be in my heart. I really enjoyed being with you too." Saito answered.

"Saito... Thank you very much. For all these happiness and comfort you have given to me when I was down. You're a truly wonderful man." Megumi said.

"Is it too late to say I love you now?" Saito asked with a smile.

"No... It's never too late." Megumi said.

With that, they pulled in for their last kiss before Megumi returns to Sanosuke. Megumi and Sanosuke may be the real thing, but whenever Megumi's in Kyoto, she can always look Saito up for a little fun here and there without Sano knowing. Megumi and Saito pulled away and gave each other a wink and a smile. They turned their backs and walked away. Saito returning to his office, and Megumi back to the Aoiya.

----------

"I'm back!" Megumi called out as she entered the Aoiya. She decided to talk to Sanosuke today instead of waiting till tomorrow.

No one came to greet her so she walked up the stairs to the meditating room. Aoshi and Misao seemed to have gone out. Where could everyone be? Megumi decided to check Sanosuke's room. She walked to the door and heard whispering.

"What am I supposed to say to her when she gets back?!" Sano asked.

"Just tell her you're sorry!" Kaoru said and whacked Sano on the head with her bokken.

"F-Fine! What if she snubs me?" Sano exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"You... Have... To... Be... Patient!" Kaoru said while hitting Sano with every word she said.

"Konnichiwa? Is anyone in here?" Megumi pretended to ask as she walked into the room.

"Megumi! I was just looking for you!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he stood up.

"Oh really? Why?" Megumi replied.

"Erm... Do you mind if we talked?" Sano said carefully choosing his words.

Megumi nodded her head and Sano asked Kaoru to leave the room. They both sat down on the floor and Megumi was staring out the window while Sanosuke constantly scratched his head, afraid to talk to her.

"Well, what do you want to say?" Megumi asked Sano.

"I-I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you when it was my fault. I know I'm not the most perfect gentleman around, but I hope you will give me a chance to change and show you more love. I really do love you. I'm sorry that I kissed Tae. It will never happen again, I swear!" Sano proclaimed.

"Well... I'm not really angry anymore, Sano. But sometimes I really don't know what to do with you. What if you shout at me again? The words you said really hurt me a lot, Sano." Megumi said as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm really sorry, Megumi. I realized how important you are to me now, and I really cherish you. I'll change, I promise." Sano declared. (A/N: Wow! Since when did Sano have such a way with words?)

"Well... If you say so. I'll give you the chance, Sano." Megumi said with a smile with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wipe away those tears, Megumi." Sano said as he took out a bunch of flowers from the drawer.

"F-Flowers? This is the first time... The first ever time." Megumi said as she took the flowers from Sano and smelled them.

"I hope this will make up for my wrong doings." Sano said slowly. "So what are you going to do about Saito?"

"Oh... Nothing. Our relationship was actually nothing. We're just plain friends now, Sano." Megumi explained.

"That's great! I love you!" Sano said.

Sano picked Megumi up from the floor and carried her around while she screamed at Sano to put her down. For the first time in his life, Sano had tears of joy running down his cheeks. He finally had the chance to start anew with Megumi and he wasn't going to screw this chance up. He really loved her so much.

"Sano you baka!!!" Megumi said as Sano put her back on the ground.

"I've been waiting for you to scold me that." Sano said with his usual boyish grin.

"I love you." Megumi said.

"I love you too, Megumi." Sano replied.

A sweet long kiss. And everything was history. Megumi and Sanosuke eventually headed back to the Kamiya dojo with Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko. The journey was only beginning for their relationship.

-----------

"Get me another pack of cigarettes, Lieutenant." Saito ordered.

"Yes Sir! Immediately!" Lieutenant replied.

Saito needed his usual nicotine fix. He wasn't one who dwelled on unhappiness. Afterall, he couldn't care less. He was too busy plotting his next assasination. He squinted his burning amber eyes and stared out the window. It certainly has been an interesting week for him.

----------

THE END! This is the last chapter. How did I do? Please read and review!!! I was thinking of making a sequel to this story about what happens to Saito after Megumi left him. What do you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this story for everyone. Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys gave me so much encouragement! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love you guys! :) Please read and review! :)


	5. Just an author's note! Thank you!

Just an Author's Note.

A/N: Hey people!!! Well, this is just an A/N as you can see. No one really reviewed!!! So please tell me if I should write a sequel to this story and please please please review!

To my reviewers:

Sky Fairy 77: Thanks for your constant reviews! Well, I thought my last chapter (the ending one) for this story was pretty long since I always reach 9 pages on Microsoft Word. Haha. But thank you for your suggestion and I will try to make my chapters longer! Looking forward to your next story!

Inu's Little Oro Girl: I can't help it if you decided to flame me since you can't take constructive criticizing. You're obviously not happy that I gave you advice and just a reminder, this IS and you can't always have good reviews. You should be able to take negative reviews in your stride. Besides, I didn't even flame you, so I don't see why you should be flaming me.

Little-sango88: Thank you for your review! I liked your story on Misao, but you only have one RK story and I don't know anything about Inuyasha. I really want to read more stories from you! You do have a lot of talent.

Tactics: Tokio left Saito in this story. I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing of Saito and Megumi. But I appreciate your review and I agree that my story is too fast paced. Thank you for your review.

Princess120502: Hehe. Thank you for your offer! I will definitely ask you for opinions if I have writer's block. Thank you for your review! You're very kind.

Thank you to the rest who gave me reviews! Anime-fever, Kitsune-Blue, Eliza-Natsuko, DarkAnty, Crewel.

**Especially Sky Fairy 77 who gave me the most reviews! You have been very encouraging and I thank you! **


End file.
